tachyon_movies_wikifandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. Peabody and Sherman 3: World War
Mr. Peabody and Sherman 3: World War is a computer animated comedy adventure film coming in 2020. It is the sequel to the 2014 film Mr. Peabody and Sherman, ''and the 2019 film ''Mr. Peabody and Sherman 2. It is made by DreamWorks Animation, Bullwinkle Studios, and Vyond Studios, and distributed by Universal Pictures. Plot At Apocalypse Island, Mr. Peabody and Sherman were captured by the villainous Apocalypse King, until Penny arrived and bust Mr. Peabody and Sherman out of the chains and stop Apocalypse King. The next day when Mr. Peabody and Sherman discovers an evil spirit from an unknown dimension, an empress called Red Flame confronts Mr. Peabody and Sherman and banishes them to the Forbidden Realm. But however, it's now up to Penny to put an end to the World War before Red Flame can have a chance to take over the world. Penny gets the help with Mason, and others like Robin Hood, Leonardo da Vinci, Agamemnon, and more history people. Cast * Ariel Winter as Penny Peterson - The main protagonist. * Ty Burrell as Mr. Peabody - The deuteragonist. * Max Charles as Sherman - The tritagonist. * Karan Brar as Mason - The secondary tritagonist. * Russell Brand as Robin Hood * Rooney Mara as Red Flame - The main antagonist. * Stephen Colbert as Paul Peterson * Leslie Mann as Patty Peterson * Gary Oldman as Apocalypse King - The secondary antagonist. * John Cleese as Atmosphere * Lelia Birch as WABAC * Brad Pitt as Mr. David/Synth Skate Voice * Stanley Tucci as Leonardo da Vinci * Patrick Warburton as Agamemnon * Lauri Fraser as Marie Antoinette * Guillaume Aretos as Robespierre * Zach Callison as King Tut * Tom McGrath as Odysseus/Police 1 * Joshua Rush as Carl * Sarah Silverman as Abby * Ellie Kemper as Jill * Christopher Knights as Buddy * James Corden as The Red haired and Beard guy * Justin Rupple as Green tree * David Cross as Logs * Nicolas Cage as Police 2 * Will Arnett as Maurice * Matt Smith as Dimitri * Samual L. Jackson as Sarge Eric Rating ''Mr. Peabody and Sherman 3: World War ''is Rated PG for Parental Guidance in USA. And the UK rating is also Rated PG that contains Mild threat, fantasy violence and scary scenes. Songs Imagine Dragons ‒ Walking The Wire Gallery Mr. Peabody and Sherman 3 World War 2020 UK Poster 1.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman 3 World War 2020 UK 3D Poster 1.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman 3 World War 2020 UK 3D Poster 2.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman 3 World War New Soundtrack UK 2020.jpg Mr. Peabody and Sherman 3 World War Characters.jpg Triva Coming soon.. Locations * New York City * Renaissance Era * The Volcano (Red flame's dimension) * Apocalypse Island in Norway * Space (Atmosphere's illuminati) * World War II Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Universal Pictures films Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Dreamworks Animation films Category:DreamWorks Category:Dolby Cinema at IMAX Category:Dolby Cinema at AMC Category:Dolby Atmos films Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:Upcoming Category:Tachyon Movies films Category:Films